


Doomsday

by bookeatertalk



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman今天放末日假，親愛的Brucie寶貝想出了一個法子調戲他的小記者</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> 無特別採用什麼背景，單純慶祝歡度末日小黃文，歡迎代入任何一版酥皮和少爺，OOC啥的理所當然就不說了~

Clark盯著他筆記型電腦的螢幕，十指放在鍵盤上，但一個字也沒打下去。

文件上只有少得可憐的寥寥幾行字，他無精打采地盯著螢幕許久，又回頭去翻翻他手邊的筆記本和錄音謄錄稿。

他知道他得在明早之前把這些整理成一篇精彩的專題報導，否則Perry會親自飛到哥倫波來把他宰了。

可是Clark悲哀地又看回電腦上的時鐘顯示日期──他沒有調整時差，所以現在上面還是美國時間──已經過了午夜，他想道，頓時更加沮喪。

他和Bruce許久之前就商量好這個假日要一起過，他用了個很糟糕的藉口，讓Bruce嗤笑他好一陣子──如果可以的話，想在一起到世界末日。

好吧不管這有多蠢，總之Bruce同意了，他為此興奮了一整個月，計劃了一些活動，小而溫馨。

 

但一個突如其來的出差工作落到了Clark頭上，Perry White派他和另外兩個記者來斯里蘭卡採訪監獄暴動事件與計劃一系列的專題報導，原本這工作該是別人的，但那不幸的傢伙在出差前兩天從樓梯上跌下來摔斷腿，再然後，更不幸的Clark就倒大楣了。

他匆匆整理好行李就上飛機，甚至只來得及給Bruce打電話，他從Bruce的聲音裡聽不出太多訊息。

「好吧，我想我能給自己找到些事情做。」Bruce在電話那端說的時候，他的聲音裡沒有多少失望或是憤怒，只是很平靜。

這讓Clark不知所措又緊張，他不希望Bruce真的生他的氣或怎麼，但他又覺得自己活該，他搞砸了這次約會。

Clark曾經想過如果他能提前完成自己的部份，也許他可以偷個幾小時空飛回Gotham，不過顯然他太高估自己的運氣了。

昨天一次義大利火山爆發，前天是地震海嘯，再來今天凌晨又是森林大火，剛好聯盟又碰上超級罪犯集體越獄搗蛋，他雖然不用參與追捕但還是得忙著滿世界跑的救災，Clark第一次這麼痛恨自己的超級英雄身份。

拜託如果真有世界末日那就來吧，也許小記者Clark Kent不能和Bruce Wayne一起跨越末日，至少Superman和Batman還可以一起拯救世界。

但很可惜的，上帝並沒有聽到他的聲音──有可能外星人並不在祂的服務範圍內──於是等到他能坐回桌子前寫他的稿子的時候，距離截稿時間只剩下不到五小時，三小時之內另一個同行的記者Matty就會來向他要他這部份的稿子好彙編成完整的報導內容傳回星球日報，但他現在偏偏就是一個字都擠不出來。

就在Clark苦惱得快把頭髮揪下一大撮來時，他的手機鈴聲響起。

Clark不假思索地接起它，他不用看也知道來電者是誰，他當然為Bruce設定了個人來電鈴聲。

「Bruce？」

「你很忙嘛，Superman。」電話裡傳來微涼又低沉的嗓音讓Clark心中一顫。

 

「喔，Bruce......我很抱歉我沒辦法抽空去......」他想道歉，是因為他真的很沮喪，但大概他的失望之情透過話語全傳達給遠在Gotham的那個人，對方發出愉悅的輕笑聲。

「無所謂啊。」他說這話的聲音聽起來像是他真的一點也不在意Clark的失約，「我總是可以找到事情做。」

「噢......」Clark嚅囁著，想著他能說些什麼。

但對方先他一步。

「來吧，猜猜我現在在做什麼。」Bruce說。

「嗯......」Clark認真的猜起來，他本想說「在巡邏」，但不可能，Bruce向來公私分明，Batman不會做這種工作中打電話和人閒聊的事情，這該是Bruice寶貝的把戲。

「呃，準備睡覺？」Clark猜測。以時間來看這是個最有可能的選項。

「猜對一半。再來。」

「先告訴我是哪一半。」他要求。

Bruce沉默一會，聲音變得更低更沉，「地點對了。」

「噢。」Clark吸了口氣。所以是「在床上」。

太好了。現在他腦中自然撥放出彼此相處的每一晚，Bruce只穿著一條睡褲躺在床上、手肘撐著頭看他的樣子。他感覺口乾舌燥，吞了幾口唾液，然後抱著手機爬上床，把自己埋在枕頭裡。

他不想管什麼稿子還是暴動了，就算是Superman也有權利在世界末日過後的晚上和他的愛人煲電話粥慶祝兩人一同跨過災難不是嗎？

「那麼......」他思索一下，一個好答案浮現心頭。「所以你現在在床上打電話給我？」

Clark聽著話筒裡安靜的呼吸聲，幾乎可以想像得出Bruce挑眉噘嘴想反駁的表情。

不過顯然這會Gotham的花花公子也只能妥協，「好吧，你贏了。」

Clark開心地笑起來，但在他還來得及說些什麼來慶祝這次小小的勝利前，Bruce先用一種絲滑得像裹了牛奶的巧克力那樣的聲音勾住了他。

「我想我得給聰明的小記者一點獎勵。」Bruce說：「你想......一個吻如何？」

Clark開始覺得有些熱，「噢，這提議不錯。」

Bruce發出低柔的笑聲，「那麼你喜歡吻在哪裡？嗯？Clark？」他唸著Clark的名字既輕又柔軟，像是把每一個字母含在口中溫存後才吐出來，他又說：「Kal？」

那聲音讓從不知顫抖為何物的氪星之子全身顫慄起來。

而那惡魔仍不願放過他。

「唇上？」Bruce問：「還是喉嚨上？或者胸膛、腹部，也許恥骨.....也許更下面一點.....在你漂亮的陰莖上？」

Clark再也掩飾不住猛烈的抽氣。在Bruce用那麼優雅的口吻說出那個下流的字彙時，他感覺同樣的部位收緊了，而且不由自主地回想起僅有的幾次，當Bruce捧起自己的陰莖，用那雙漂亮的嘴和靈活的舌頭親吻它的樣子。

Clark的反應顯然取悅了Bruce，「你喜歡那樣，對吧，當我幫你口交的時候我都能感覺到你那大寶貝在我嘴裡脹大的重量──我不常那麼做，但我知道你喜歡。」

「Bruce......」

「我會先親吻它，然後整個舔過一輪，你通常在那時候就已經半勃了，那真是個大傢伙不是嗎？你覺得我該不該去那些熱情粉絲們討論Superman老二大小的網站上發表一些見解？我敢保證沒有人比更清楚當我含進你的龜頭的時候你的大腿肌肉會怎麼收緊，還有當我讓你整個進入我的喉嚨時你會發出什麼聲音。」

Clark隨著Bruce的描述想像起來，想像他的舌、他的唇含著自己、在他蓬勃的慾望上纏繞吸吮，鋼鐵之子全身發抖起來，胯下部位不由自主的發硬疼痛起來。

「......我發誓沒有人比你了解，不，是不會有人知道這些，除了你之外......」他忍不住說。

「Good boy，Clark。」Bruce說，繼續用他的聲音逗弄他，「那跟從我後面來不一樣，你可以清楚地看見我的表情，我的嘴裡含著你的陰莖，我會把它吞到最深，再慢慢吐出來，你可以感覺到我的嘴唇和喉嚨完全包裹住你，那會讓你更興奮，讓你更硬更燙，塞滿我然後射在我喉嚨裡。你要我吞下去嗎？Clark？」

Clark喘息著，他已經拿不住手機，他把它放在床上，挨著它聽著裡頭傳來的淫言穢語，Rao啊，全世界大概只有Bruce可以把下流話說得這麼優雅甜蜜，又低沉得令人顫慄。

他已經把手伸進褲子裡，隔著內褲搓揉自己，前液讓已經把他的內褲弄濕一小片，濕潤的觸感和他自己的擠壓好像他正在模擬Bruce迷人口腔的感覺......

「噢，是的......Bruce，是的......」他喘息著道。

而Bruce也正如他所說的，他正在給Clark獎勵。「是的，我會吞下去，全部，為了你......但你不會那麼容易就軟下去對吧，Superman，我相信你的持久力也是超級的，對吧？你離開我嘴裡的時候肯定還是硬的，它想真正的來一發。」

「噢......拜託，Bruce，別再說了......」Clark呻吟著，揉捏自己的力道重得他都有些發痛。

「真的？你不想嗎？」Burce故作可惜地說：「噢，我忘了，就算你想也不行，小記者現在在一個大洋外呢。」

他就知道這是Bruce的報復！Clark忍不住咬牙切齒起來。「我現在就可以飛過去。」他惡狠狠道：「不用一分鐘。」

「噢，真的嗎？那麼你想你會看到什麼場景？」Bruce慢吞吞地說、聲音慵懶，「也許我正在自慰。」

Rao，天啊！Clark低吼一聲。

「我會為你準備好，在床上。」Bruce用低語般的口吻喃喃著，「一絲不掛，洗好澡，在你眼底這像什麼？告訴我，Clark。」

「你是......我看過最美、最美的生物。」Clark說。他閉上眼，肩膀與頭部用力往後抵著床枕，他的手伸進內褲裡握著自己，閉起眼也能看見Bruce為他用話語描述的景象。

「真的？不像俘虜？還是你夢想中的大餐？」

「我永遠不會那樣看你，Bruce.....」

「噢，Clark，但今天我允許你。」Bruce說，他的聲音開始帶著沉重的喘息，Clark光憑這聲音就能想像Bruce、Gotham的黑騎士是如何躺在他的絲質床單上，雙腿大開，眼神迷濛，修長蒼白的手指握著陰莖揉弄，直到頂端滲出濁白前液，他側頭，修長的頸項拉伸出讓人想親吻的弧度。

「我會為你準備好，事實上我已經在做了，你說話的時候我正在自慰，然後把自己射得一蹋糊塗，我沒準備潤滑劑，所以只好用精液潤滑，把我自己弄濕弄軟.......我知道你喜歡我這個樣子，但你更喜歡親自把我弄成這樣，用你的手指還有你的舌頭讓我呻吟尖叫，然後變得又熱又濕、為你打開......

「噢，我都能想像你到這裡來的時候看見這景象有多生氣，我應該是你的，只有你能讓我臣服──你會很生氣，你會懲罰我，對吧？Kel？Superman？」

Clark很想說他不會、不會，他不會對Bruce使用暴力，再怎麼樣都不會，但他只是加速手上擼動的速度，從喉嚨裡發出低吼，「是的、是的！我會狠狠懲罰你......我會把你按在床上，然後用力貫穿你！」

Bruce發出滿足又尖銳的喘息，刺激著Clark的耳膜，他彷彿可以看見Bruce在床上弓起背承受他侵犯的模樣。

「對，就這樣懲罰我，用力插進我裡面，Clark......今晚你幹我的第一次會又快又粗暴，侵犯我、蹂躪我，讓我感覺到你的力量，Kal，進到最裡面，讓我尖叫，讓我只能靠著你的擁抱支撐自己，讓我知道我是你的，然後射在我裡面──而我也會射在你身上。」

Clark隨著Bruce的話越動越快，他挺送著自己的髖部，用力幹著自己的手，閉眼想像現在由他抽插的是戀人那具傷痕累累卻無比美麗的身體，他喚起記憶中每一次覆上那具身體的顫動與感受到的溫度，那像要把他們兩人一同融化相連的溫度。

Clark低吼著射在自己手裡，精液沾了他滿手，也沾上他的腹部。他整個人氣喘吁吁，全身汗濕，但正如Bruce說的，他的陰莖仍然挺立。

Bruce柔滑的聲音再傳來，像高潮後覆在兩人身上的絲被般溫存。

「你沒軟下來，對吧。」

噢，Clark簡直要覺得有超級視力的是他了。

「你也還在我裡面，等著幹我第二次。」

「這一次你會很溫柔，吻我的唇，Clark，即使在你幹我的時候你也沒放開，你知道我喜歡你吻我，你會吞下我每一次呼吸，每一聲因你而起的呻吟。」

「然後你會又慢又重的填滿我，我可以感覺到你陰莖的熱度和形狀，它那麼溫柔又那麼強勢地把我從裡面打開，然後進到最深。」

「我身體裡面已經全部都是你的精液，但我還想要更多，Clark，你可以給我嗎？」

 

 

「我會給你全部。」那神祇般的男人說。

他的身影在巨大落地窗前，被月光勾勒出一道銀邊，躺在床上的人看不清他的表情。

但下一秒那具高大完美的身體覆上來、他赤裸地感覺到男人的高熱的體溫和因情慾而起的顫抖，還有當他吻上自己時那聲終於得到紓解的滿足嘆息。

Bruce在他唇下愉悅地微笑。

 

噢，就算世界末日也無法阻止他得到他想要的東西。

絕不可能。

 

end


End file.
